A life Stream
by ANBU Kage Kei-shu
Summary: A new dark Naruto Not Evil just quieter and such I'm not really all that good at summaries so you'd probably would have to read it. and to people who ask why choose A lifestream as my title I'm sorry I wasn't thinking at the time so unless someone wants t
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Naruto is OOC, and a bit demonic, This may or may not be a NaruIno fic, still deciding. If someone would please review when done reading it will be very appreciated and questions would be nice, and I was wondering. What is a yukata? its been bugging me since I read a story with that word in it, I know its some type of clothing but ...nevermind I am getting a headache. anyways review at end of chapter if you feel like it, constructive criticism only please.**

**P.S. : Naruto is A LOT more quieter. and more serious in most matters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Naruto. But I do own Naruto's brooding personality in this story and Kuro Drow (You'll see who this is soon.)**

**Second Disclaimer: I'll be using some things from Diablo 2, so I do not own anything from these guys either.**

_**Warning: Could be considered Alternate Universe**_

Chapter 1

An expressionless face had hold of the entire class they were surprised because he usually never shuts up, Naruto looked forward silent and expressionless, he noticed the others were staring at him and he demanded, "What!" a few of the scattered to their seats while a few sighed and sat, either way they all sat, save for one Naruto arced an eyebrow at her, "Yes?" and since he wasn't wearing his usual Orange jumpsuit a few of the girls kept looking at him too.

He wore a simple black and dark red sleeveless turtle-neck sweater. He also wore black pants, but instead of taping them they simply hung down, covering the majority of his boots. Completing the outfit were fingerless gloves, and on the gloves were the mark of a shuriken with the signs of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Mist, Lightning, Stone, and at the top point of the Shuriken was Hokage, the bottom was Mizukage, the right side was Raikage and the last one was Tsuchikage. Also he know had on a Face mask (like kakashi) and carried a sword on his back. He had also dyed his hair black.

(DK: Yea I changed his whole appearance, sue me...ok don't sue me but I think it would make a nice change.)

The girl smiled at him and just sat next to him and Naruto just shook his head and resumed staring ahead. Iruka came in and said, "Ok, I'll give your teams out now."

"Team One: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno."

"Team Two: Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Chouji Akamichi."

"Team Three: Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara."

(DK: OK I know in Japan the last names are first but it is a pain to me to read it that way and to write it. so bare with me and well read it this way.)

Grumbling was heard from Ino and Sakura, Naruto nodded his head at Iruka and resumed staring straight at the front of class Iruka dismissed the class and everyone left the classroom though Ino had to drag both Shikamaru and Naruto outside.

After being dragged outside Naruto walked over to a bench and sat down leaving Ino and Shikamaru to their own devices, but it did not go as planned as Ino walked over and sat next to him and asked, "Naruto why are you so quiet?"

Naruto looked her in the eyes and said, "You wouldn't understand, and if you did you wouldn't want to be around me so you might as well just stop going in this way of thoughts, in other words just let me be please." _please don't continue this_ thought Naruto as he waited for a response from her.

Ino noticed the sadness in his eyes and stated, "You tell me or I'll enter your mind and find out...you choose." _'choose the latter I want to see what going on in your head'_ mentally added Ino.

"No..." was Naruto's answer though mentally he said "Fine".

Ino sighed and did a hand sign for her Bloodline and went into Naruto's mind.

Naruto Mindscape

As Ino arrived in Naruto's mind she saw Naruto waiting right in front of her and he said, "All right you are here, I will now tell you what I couldn't out there...prepare yourself. If hate comes and you do not feel like staying in my mind or near me it is understandable and is expected..." he turned away from her, "Follow..." Ino not having the time to answer Naruto followed him to Kyuubi's Cage.

As they arrived at the Cage they heard a voice, **"Brat, I see you are back...and you brought a friend. Neat, well what do you want?"** Naruto looked at Kyuubi with a face that said I-am-going-to-tell-her. **"go for it"** Naruto nodded.

"Ino, This is Kyuubi. Kyuubi this is Ino Yamanaka." introduced Naruto.

Kyuubi was the first to answer, **"Mortal, pleasure to meet you."**

Ino giggled, and said, "Pleasure to meet you too. You know for the all powerful Nine-tailed-Fox. You are quite nice." Kyuubi laughed.

After Kyuubi calmed her laughter she replied, **"When you have that as the only person to talk to-"** She pointed Naruto, **"You are going to want to have someone to talk to once and awhile and well it does get boring in here once and awhile."**

Naruto interrupted their little conversation and said, "So now you know that Kyuubi is sealed into me, so what is the decision?"

Naruto saw something he wasn't expecting he saw her smile and she answered, "Why would I want to hate you for having Kyuubi in you, True she is a demon but still she doesn't seem all that mean to me. Plus, You are just the container so I see no problem with having her contained in you. And she is nice so at least you have friendly company all the time."

Ino felt Naruto behind her fiddling with her hairband until it came undone and he said, "There much better, you look a lot more beautiful like this." Ino blushed and decided not to look at Naruto, "Well unless you want to ask the oh great furball of doom something, I think we should get to our bodies now I think its time to go see our sensei."

"Hai."

Kyuubi interrupted them for a second and said, "**I want you both to know this; Those who surrender to despair forge the bars of their own private prison... I had a friend that fell into despair and now he is no more than a crazed spirit, paranoid for eternity. Well that was it."**

They both went back to reality and smiled at each other Naruto seeing Ino's hair undone from the hairband chuckled a little and walked inside with Ino in front of him leaving her hair out of the hairband. They met their sensei in the room and he said, "Greeting to the three of you, I am your sensei Kuro Drow, call me what you will, anything is fine, now tell me about yourselves starting with you." he pointed at Naruto.

"Ok I like Ramen, flowers, Ino, Kyuubi no Kitsune. I dislike people. My dream is to be with the one I love, and if time is available join ANBU. My hobbies are taking care of Flowers and eating Ramen and my name is Naruto Uzumaki." explained Naruto is a lifeless voice.

"Okay then, you're next." he pointed at Ino, _'Creepy...didn't learn much from him'_

Ino smiled and said, "My name is Ino Yamanaka, I like Naruto, flowers, and Kyuubi no Kitsune. I dislike forehead girl, and my dream is the same as Naruto's except I want to become Hokage, and my hobbies are taking care of flowers and making sure my friends are ok."

_'nice I actually learned something from these kids or at least one of them' _thought Kuro as he pointed to the one looking at the clouds.

Shikamaru stated, "I like sleeping and reading, I dislike troublesome things. My dream is well haven't thought about it. and my name is Shikamaru Nara. My hobbies are either playing chess or looking at the clouds."

"Ok now it is my turn, My name is Kuro Drow, I like music, flowers, reading, and Kurenai. I dislike people who think that short and stout here." Pointing at Naruto, "Is a demon, and traitors. My dream has already been fulfilled. My hobbies are reading, continue to become a better medical ninja and to help people." Kuro sighed, "Well tomorrow you will be given a test, if you want to know what it is. It is a survival test. The rest will explained tomorrow at noon...dismissed." and he walked out of the classroom with Shikamaru soon following behind him.

Naruto asked, "Ino do you want me to walk you home?" Ino looked at him and smiled.

She answered, "Sure, but remember my parents will not like this." and they started walking out of the classroom.

"I know but I don't care." stated Naruto as he walked beside her emotionless as a steel pipe.

Ino nodded and they walked towards her house earning them both glares from the villager's looking at them as they walked past. When they got to Ino's house Naruto sighed as he saw and heard her father say, "Ino get away from him, now!" _people, to annoying...especially him, he is giving me a headache' _thought Naruto as he looked at Ino's father.

Ino complied and quickly kissed Naruto on the cheek before going inside, and Naruto said before her father could say anything, "First, shut up. Second she already knows that Kyuubi lies within me she has seen and spoken with her, if you wish to question her, then by all means do it. and I'll state this now I do have a Bloodline and I am allowed to use it only once so I could just take _your_ bloodline and keep it for myself. Do. Not. Test. My. Patience." Naruto emphasized on "your" in the sentence to insure that he would be the only one.

Naruto made him live within fear and went to his home leaving a pretty scared Inoichi standing there.

As Naruto got home he sighed as he saw the date and shook his head in disappointment, today was his birthday and instead of staying home he walked to the festival down the street. He finally reached it and walked around and bumped into a woman who smiled and shook her head after helping him up and said, "Come on kid, you need to watch where you are going, by the way my name is Tsunade, have fun shorty." She walked off leaving Naruto to fume over what she said.

_'I AM NOT SHORT!'_ thought Naruto as he watched her leave.

Naruto slowly returned to his home later that evening and went to sleep, well as much sleep as you can get if you are awake inside your mind.

Naruto's Mind

"Kyuubi-chan! I've come to visit." shouted Naruto through out his mind.

Kyuubi looked behind her and smiled and said, "Glad to see you're here Naru-kun. So what are you doing here?"

Naruto made one of his foxy grins, "I did some research and well you will see." he started examining Kyuubi's cage for a few minutes.

"Hey Naruto, do you like that girl you brought with you earlier?" asked a curious Kyuubi staring at Naruto.

Naruto stopped examining the cage and walked up to Kyuubi and sat in front of her, and said, "Yes I like her," Kyuubi looked down onto the floor, "But I love you a little more." he lefted her head and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Now let's get you out of this cage shall we." Kyuubi made a face that said, "You know we can't"

But Naruto paid it little heed, and moved in front of the gate and noticed oddly... a door. A little surprised Naruto asked, "Okay..." Naruto opened the door, "Why haven't I noticed this before...Kyuubi? Have you noticed this?"

"Yes but it would never open for me so I eventually gave up over time, oddly enough it opened for you..." replied Kyuubi now walking towards Naruto when she reached him she gave him a hug, "Looks like I can get out of you..." she looked down "If you'll allow me that is."

"Kyuubi you know I'll allow it, I'd do anything for you. Except of course kill someone in vengeance." answered Naruto "Sorry Kyuubi I need to wake up now but if you want to come please do."

_Reality_

Naruto yawned as he awoke, he suddenly bawled over in pain as his stomach burned _'ok she did not say this would hurt me'_ It lasted like years, but it only took five minutes of hellish pain until he saw Kyuubi come out in all her glory well at least she came out with the clothes she had inside his mind. After he recovered he quite literally jumped onto Kyuubi and gave her a great big hug. "Kyuubi, you're out I'm happy for you." he let go of her.

Kyuubi looked at him and smiled and replied, "I am happy to Naru-kun. Now go or you will be late."

"Sure I'll go see ya." and he ran out into the sun to the training grounds.

As he arrived to the training grounds he saw only Shikamaru there. Naruto didn't have to guess where Ino was. She was most likely with her parents in the Hokage's Office getting her reassigned. He sat next to Shikamaru and said, "I think we may be changing a member in this team."

Shikamaru looked at him and questioned, "Who is going to be replaced?"

"Ino, Her parents obviously do not like me so they are more than likely getting her reassigned right now." explained Naruto

"Troublesome parents..."

"Hehehe don't I know it" chuckled Naruto as he laid on the grass.

A few hour's past and Kuro arrived and asked, "Where's Ino?"

Naruto was going to say something but Shikamaru got to it first, "Being replaced from what Naruto told me."

_'So, her parents have something against Naruto and Kyuubi figures...their clan suffered a lot'_ thought Kuro while he pulled out a scroll from his vest, and with a sadistic smile said, "You have two hours to get this away from me." Both boys nodded and scrambled into the bushes. _'Well a good thing is they know how to hide'_

Naruto slowly took out his Katana while Shikamaru was coming up with a plan inside his brain. When he came up with a plan he gave Naruto the signal to start.

Naruto jumped out in front of Kuro and released the Jutsu **Shihohappo Shuriken **_(Shuriken from All Directions) _and then he jumped out of the way leaving Kuro to take the blow.

Kuro saw the technique and said, "Pathetic...uh oh..I forgot Nara Clan are shadow users. This will hurt... a lot." Kuro braced himself for the attack and still got beat from Shurikens. Naruto after he had jumped away and Kuro getting hit with the shurikens had landed and put his Katana in the sheath as the attack finished.

Shikamaru walked up to Kuro and as he past Naruto he said, "Show off..." and grabbed the scroll. While Naruto tended to the wounds on Kuro.

Kuro recovered some strength and said, "Brats...you pass, even Ino, if she is still on this team. Now short fry heal my wounds, and then we are talking after that. Shikamaru you can do what you want." Shikamaru nodded and headed home. Naruto silently tended to the wounds on his sensei.

After Naruto finished he sat down across from Kuro and Kuro said, "Where did you learn how to be a Medical Ninja?"

Naruto smirked and replied, "Self-taught, unreliable. And I am a Hybrid Ninja not just in one category to be stuck into...Now I would like to go home...My mother is waiting for me."

As Naruto started to jump to the roof Kuro grabbed his pant leg as he went for the roof and placed him back onto the ground and said, "You have no Mother or father they died."

"True, true. But I do have a mother," he made a annoyingly funny smile and continued, "Want to see?" Kuro having nothing better to do nodded and followed Naruto to his home.

Naruto got to the door and opened it and shouted, "Kyuubi, we got a visitor!" then sat down.

Kuro thought, _'Kyuubi? ...then that means...no it couldn't be, a possibility but...' _He didn't finish his thoughts a cute redhead poked her head out of the kitchen and said, "Hello." and resumed what she was doing.

Kuro looked at Naruto and said, "She is the same age as you, how can she be your mother?" Naruto lifted his shirt to where the Kyuubi's seal was and when Kuro looked the seal didn't appear, "Then that is-" Naruto nodded, "odd, But to not freak others out at least say she is your sister, just think of what the villager's would do to her and you now." He headed for the door and before opening it said, "Talk to the old man for, well you know, I need to go find out if Ino is with another team or not." and then he left.

Kyuubi came out of the kitchen and asked, "Was that your Instructor?" Naruto nodded hoping that what he thought was not going to come out of her mouth. Then again nothing seemed to go in his favor, "He's kind of cute."

Kyuubi wore a white Tank top, and black pants. Her hair went down to her butt, and she wore fingerless gloves like Naruto but not design on them. She also has a pendant on (It looks like the one on Lucia in Lunar 2)

Naruto shook his head and said, "I am not going to set you up on a date with him, so do not ask."

"Wasn't planning on asking Naru-kun." replied Kyuubi walking back into the kitchen.

Naruto sighed and decided to go to the Hokage's Tower to ask a few things.

It was midday so Naruto went to the Ichraku Ramen shop for lunch and after a few hundred bowls of ramen Naruto had basically stuffed himself and woddled over to the Hokage Tower. He walked into the Hokage's Office and as he came through the door he saw the old pervert reading Icha Icha Paradise, and shook his head, "Hey pervert put the book down for five minutes." demanded Naruto as he sat in a chair across from the Hokage.

"Naruto, What's on your mind now?" asked the Hokage putting the book on the desk.

"I want a leave off absence from here until the Chuunin exams and I want my sister to be left alone, and before I forget Kyuubi is free and that is my sister, and if I leave and come back mind you and find out that she died or killed, or something near that...I will kill every single Human in this village." the last words had poison in each of them.

The Third sighed and replied, "Fine your leave of absence is approved just be back in two years. Kyuubi, your sister will have to take a new name but will use your last name. Lastly no harm will come to her...Now that things have been done. get out so I can continue my book, I barely got to the first page." Naruto sighed as the irratated Hokage picked the book back up again and began reading. Naruto shook his head and headed for home.

It had taken him an hour to get there, so it was already night time and as he walked through the door he slammed it shut as soon as he saw Kyuubi nude and yelled, "What the hell are you doing in there, Wait do not answer that just get some clothes on." a few minutes later the door opened with Kyuubi behind turning red from embarrasment. _'thank Kami I get to leave soon another 'scene' like this and I would have done something that would not be appropriate'_ thought Naruto as Kyuubi let him inside.

"Sorry, Naru-kun" came Kyuubi soft reply.

"Just don't tell me what you were doing that's all I have to say." snapped Naruto as he started packing clothes, and some weapons. "Sis, I'll be leaving for two years." he chuckled a little before continueing, "Try not to hurt anyone while I am gone." Kyuubi gave him a murderous look.

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean, I may still be the Kyuubi but you still have my god forsaken powers shrimpy. The only I can do is well nothing except maybe be a normal human, the only power I retained was Immortality." _These villagers better thank me for that one, No one will want a hyper active Ninja forever' _thought Kyuubi as she simply smiled at Naruto whom had finished packing. "In two years, well funny thing is that in that time you will have acquired at least 5 of my tails into your body, so it kind of is a good thing your leaving for the two years."

"Yea well, I'll miss you. But I gotta go if I want to get an early start I may come and visit between the two years, and if I do not show after two years, then well I have died to simply put it so well I'll be seeing you." said Naruto as he headed out into the Night towards Konoha's gate

**A/N: Ok now let's see Should this be a NaruIno with Kyuubi as Naruto's Motherly figure or have it as a NaruKyu. Personally I would choose the first but I would like you guys and girls to vote on it. Either way in the end I will tally the votes and then add my own to the lowest one just so it would be fair.**

**I am also thinking of changing my Penname to Kuro Drow or something else that is odd.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: 25 reviews for one chapter...wow that's quite amazing. Well to me it is. Anyways have fun reading

RECAP:

-------------------

Kyuubi looked at him and smiled and replied, "I am happy to Naru-kun. Now go or you will be late."

"Sure I'll go see ya." and he ran out into the sun to the training grounds.

-------------------

As he arrived to the training grounds he saw only Shikamaru there. Naruto didn't have to guess where Ino was. She was most likely with her parents in the Hokage's Office getting her reassigned. He sat next to Shikamaru and said, "I think we may be changing a member in this team."

Shikamaru looked at him and questioned, "Who is going to be replaced?"

"Ino, Her parents obviously do not like me so they are more than likely getting her reassigned right now." explained Naruto

"Troublesome parents..."

"Hehehe don't I know it." chuckled Naruto as he laid on the grass.

A few hour's past and Kuro arrived and asked, "Where's Ino?"

Naruto was going to say something but Shikamaru got to it first, "Being replaced from what Naruto told me."

_'So, her parents have something against Naruto and Kyuubi figures...their clan suffered a lot'_ thought Kuro while he pulled out a scroll from his vest, and with a sadistic smile said, "You have two hours to get this away from me." Both boys nodded and scrambled into the bushes. _'Well a good thing is they know how to hide'_

Naruto slowly took out his Katana while Shikamaru was coming up with a plan inside his brain. When he came up with a plan he gave Naruto the signal to start.

Naruto jumped out in front of Kuro and released the Jutsu **Shihohappo Shuriken **_(Shuriken from All Directions) _and then he jumped out of the way leaving Kuro to take the blow.

Kuro saw the technique and said, "Pathetic...uh oh..I forgot Nara Clan shadow users. This will hurt... a lot." Kuro braced himself for the attack and still got beat from Shurikens. Naruto after he had jumped away hid again and watched what happened.

Kuro was still standing there with quite alot of Shuriken sticking out of him and he still stood up still with a sadistic smile on his face, Naruto noticed veins popping near his eyes and the Shuriken slowly intergrating with his body, Naruto froze and thought, _'And I thought I was weirder than anyone in the whole world, but he seriously tops the border line'_ a split second later Kuro was right behind Naruto and said, "Nice huh? Goodbye." with that Kuro made hand seals and said, " Euton Cation Sai!" (Its not a part of any language so don't try and figure it out; I made up my own. translation at the end.) and Naruto was chained, tied, and in a cage half his size, "Its built for pure pleasure for the user." With a smile Kuro went after Shikamaru.

While Kuro left Naruto soon began working to get out, though after a few hours Naruto was finally able to get free. "Aha." exclaimed Naruto as he got out of it and he went to explore. Right when he saw Shikamaru and his sensei the buzzer went off.

Naruto landed in front of them and frowned, kuro said, "heh, not bad for Genin, that first attack caught me off guard. Luckily I'm able to destroy any material that comes in contact with my body and reconfigure it into something else." He stretched his neck, "Anyways, you two pass, Ino though will have to take a different test, Shikamaru you're dismiss and Nar-"

Naruto interrupted Kuro for a short second and said, "Now I would like to go home...My mother is waiting for me."

Right before Naruto started to jump to the roof Kuro grabbed his pant leg as he went for the roof and placed him back onto the ground and said, "You have no Mother or father they died."

"True, true. But I do have a mother," he made a annoyingly funny smile and continued, "Want to see?" Kuro having nothing better to do nodded and followed Naruto to his home.

Naruto got to the door and opened it and shouted, "Kyuubi, we got a visitor!" then sat down.

Kuro thought, _'Kyuubi? ...then that means...no it couldn't be, a possibility but...' _He didn't finish his thoughts since a cute redhead poked her head out of the kitchen and said, "Hello." and resumed what she was doing.

Kuro looked at Naruto and said, "She is the same age as you, how can she be your mother?" Naruto lifted his shirt to where the Kyuubi's seal was and when Kuro looked the seal didn't appear, "Then that is-" Naruto nodded, "odd, But to not freak others out at least say she is your sister, just think of what the villager's would do to her and you now." He headed for the door and before opening it said, "Talk to the old man for, well you know, I need to go find out if Ino is with another team or not." and then he left.

Kyuubi came out of the kitchen and asked, "Was that your Instructor?" Naruto nodded hoping that what he thought was not going to come out of her mouth. Then again nothing seemed to go in his favor, "He's kind of cute."

Kyuubi wore a white Tank top, and black pants. Her hair went past her waist, and she wore fingerless gloves like Naruto but no design on them. She also has a pendant on (It looks like the one on Lucia in Lunar 2) (Best discription I can give I may be able to find a pic on the net and you can have a look at the one she looks close enough to.)

Naruto shook his head and said, "I am not going to set you up on a date with him, so do not ask."

"Wasn't planning on asking Naru-kun." replied Kyuubi walking back into the kitchen.

Naruto sighed, shivered, and decided to go to the Hokage's Tower to ask a few things.

A/N: Sorry for it being short but I think it's been long enough for you guys and its time I paid up I promise the next chapter will be longer than this one. Review though I doubt this chapter should get one. see ya next time I suppose.


	3. Important Notice!

I am sorry for all the delays but My house has burnt down, having money troubles right now. So I won't be able to post new chapters up. Sorry.

Anbu Kage kei-shu


End file.
